<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Checkmate by hotsummersimping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962382">Checkmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsummersimping/pseuds/hotsummersimping'>hotsummersimping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsummersimping/pseuds/hotsummersimping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you and spencer play chess on jet on your way back home from case</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Checkmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please excuse anything that's chess related and not correct, i have no idea how to play chess and i had to use google to write this down</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ever since gideon, spencer loves to play chess. after gideon left and you joined the team he's trying to get you to play with him. for months you've been saying no, finding excuses why you're not gonna play with him. it wasn't because you were afraid you're gonna lose and he'll have to see the angry, loser side of you but you were afraid you're gonna break his heart when he's gonna lose against you. you've played chess ever since you were a kid and on every possible ocassion you and your grandfather had a little chess tournament. he thaught you many tricks, how to tell when you're gonna win or lose and most definitely how to not lose. so after months he broke you and you finally agreed on little game of chess.</p><p>well it wasn't such a little game. you sat in the back of a jet, face to face, chess board between you. whole team went to sleep except you two. it was a long way home from california so you had all the time in the world to play. the game itself took you 2 hours before you won. when the words checkmate left your mouth, spencer smile disappeared. he then stood up, made his way to other side of the plane and just sat down and looked out of the window. he seemed really offended. turns out you were the only one who beat him in a while. you wore that proud smile for the whole upcoming week and sometimes you felt like that evil smirk made spencer cry at night. </p><p>after he got over you winning he challenged you into more and more games. seemed like he wanted to know all your secrets and you could see he was literally studying your moves. at first he invited you to his favorite park where he played and later on he eve started inviting you over to his apartment, where you'd have a weekend tournaments. if you wanted to hide from the world and just relax this was the perfect spot. you spent hours sometimes even days in spencer's apartment just playing chess. eventually morgan started making fun of you, but every time you or reid invited him to play he started making jokes. it was the signature for you two and people started actually buying you chess related gifts for birthdays or christmas. </p><p> </p><p>another case was over and you were getting on jet back to dc. you put down your bag and looked around the jet for a place where you could stretch and sleep for a bit. but then you noticed spencer in the back of the jet with chess board in front of him. you knew what was about to go down so you just smiled and went to pour yourself and spencer a cup of coffee. you placed the cup on the table and sat down. </p><p>"i thought we could play, we haven't played all week" it was true, you haven't played ever since the case started.</p><p>"do you think you can use it in your advance and win over me?" your laugh was followed by spencer's giggle.</p><p>"hopefully" he whispered and he rubbed his hands together as he looked at the board and started figuring out his first move.</p><p>you cracked your fingers and looked at spencer. with help of your eyebrows you asked who's gonna be the one who's gonna draw the first move.</p><p>"ladies first" he smirked and leaned back to the chair.</p><p>you tried to look flattered even though he does it every single time. you looked over every single piece on board and chose the first pawn you slowly dragged from one square to another. it was spencer's move and you could see that he was already doing the math in his brain. you were not as smart as spencer, of course not who could top iq of 187, but you could simply win over his little brain algebra.  it was time for your next move and you knew that every single move you're about to make is gonna define whether you win or lose. you dragged the figure carefully, your eyes pinned both on board and spencer. each of you drawed another moves and the board started looking more messy. there was silence between the two of you. you could hear rossi's breathing and music in morgan's headphones. you were moving your foot to the rhythm of the music. spencer was thinking, his fingers touching his lips, eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>"do you two ever talk?" both of you jumped to the sound of morgan's voice next to you</p><p>"chess is not about talking, it's about concentration. that's why you find it boring, you don't have that level of concentration, morgan" spencer teased him.</p><p>"yeah sure, pretty boy. let me play with you and we'll see" derek crossed his arms on his chest.</p><p>"i could beat you in few moves, it wouldn't be fun" chess apparently brings out some sort of sass in reid. </p><p>"i couldn't win over him. seems like y/n is the only one who can defend genius here" emily joined from afar. </p><p>"hey hotch, can i take few days off so i can train chess and beat pretty boy here?" all morgan received from hotch was not so amused look. </p><p>"it took me years of training morgan. so i don't think you could even bring yourself to checkmate with few hours of training" you smiled at morgan and he pretended to be offended. </p><p>"let's leave the kids play, looks like they have jokes while playing" derek pushed emily out of the way and went back to his seat.</p><p>neither of you liked to be disturbed while playing. you liked your quiet and peace. and the tension of course. the tension could be literally cut between the two of you. you felt the end close so it was getting even more and more intense. </p><p>"i.... see checkmate in 13" reid looked up the board up and down, and he did the same with you.</p><p>you knew this was the time he starts to read every single one of your draws and that he's starting to study your body language to the detail. it was also time for your poker face, you learned that reid can literally read anything off of you so you also learned how to not allow him that,</p><p>"i'm gonna tell you how far i am from checkmate, but it's pretty soon, don't worry" you teased him and leaned foward to the desk.</p><p>spencer followed your move and did the same. you felt like that ultimate stare off was on brink and that the end was really really close. you didn't take of your eyes from each other even when you dragged the pieces across board. you loved this part. it decided who's gonna win and how they're gonna win. </p><p>you took your knight between your fingers and placed him right behind his king. there was no way he could escape now. you captured spencer's king and finished the game.</p><p>"checkmate!" you yelled, shoot up your arms into the air and woke up the whole jet. </p><p>spencer, defeated, leaned back into his chair and looked outside the window as he does whenever he wins. you smiled at him, seeing he was smiling as well, you went back to your place and got a few uniterupted hours of sleep. that post win sleep is always different. </p><p>after you landed, you went back to spencer and helped him clean up the board back to the box spencer always carried on him. you grabbed your bag and before you and reid could leave he stopped you.</p><p>"you're very worhty opponent. i gotta figure out how you do it" he smiled at you and shook your hand</p><p>"always a pleasure playing with spencer" you winked at him and shook his hand. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>